Spell
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Fred W- x Reader / la historia a cambiado y Fred tiene una nueva oportunidad para continuar con su vida / Les advierto que es un fic en donde quien lo lea es el protagonista!


_¡Hola!_

_Bueno este es un pedido especial de Paulina. ¡y aquí esta!_

_¡Por fin!_

_Y bueno, disculpen si es algo raro o demasiado OCC, pero hace años que no leía un libro de Harry Potter u_u así que sean comprensivos._

_Es un fic Fred x Reader. por lo cual cuando aparezca "_" puedes poner tu nombre o el de un personaje OCC._

_Y bueno, les advierto que no será muy largo ya que no se me ocurrió mas, quizás después le agregue a y que cambie la línea temporal :3_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, estos son de total propiedad de su creadora J. K. Rowling, yo solo hago uso de estos con fines de entretención y no, no me pagan por esto xD. Solo la historia me pertenece._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Observe una cabellera anaranjada entre los escombros de unas de las paredes y con algo de miedo me acerque. Hogwarts continuaba bajo ataque y aun no me había recobrado por completo de mi última pelea.

Levante la varita y me prepare en caso de cualquier cosa, con la mano libre quite un poco de escombros sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, con temor hasta que reconocí que no vestía como los otros.

Guarde la varita y con ambas manos quite el escombro que cubría parte de su hombro y pecho. Acerque mi oído hasta este ultimo buscando el latir de su corazón, pero este estaba ausente, algo que me alarmo.

Con maniobras de resurrección intente ayudarlo mientras que intentaba recordar algún hechizo que ayudara.

Levante la vista en búsqueda de ayuda pero solo el ruido de las peleas lejanas resonaban en los pasillos.

Me fije en su rostro y lo limpie un poco para ayudarlo a poder respirar, ya que el polvo de los escombros ensuciaba su rostro y lo más seguro es que si llegaba a respirar se ahogaría con este. Tras terminar un conteo mental me acerque y le di RCP, a pesar del sabor ferroso producto de la sangre no me separe.

Mientras lo hacia recordé un hechizo, uno que quizás serviría. Con rapidez desenfunde mi barita y lo dije.

—**Vulnera Sanentum***

_(Su creador original es Severus Snape. Sana heridas profundas, como las del maleficio Sectumsempra. Usado por Severus Snape para sanar a Draco Malfoy)_

El aire volvió a sus pulmones cuando su pecho se inflo nuevamente. El alivio fue inmenso cuando note esto y en especial cuando al volver a poner mi oído sobre su pecho, escuche el débil latir de su corazón. El estaba inconsciente y aun mal herido por lo cual con cuidado lo intente arrastras hasta uno de los rincones y así poder vigilar ambos lados del pasillo. Ya en el rincón me apoye contra el muro para descansar y a él lo recosté junto a mi apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pierna. Me quede ahí a pesar de las circunstancias, el chico de cabello naranja recién se estabilizaba y yo me encontraba algo herida.

Espere con calma hasta que no oí mas peleas, internamente suplicaba que hubiéramos ganado, que vinieran por nosotros. Observe con atención el rostro del chico el cual había salvado, lo conocía o me parecía haberlo visto en algún lugar, era obvio que era de Hogwarts, y por su apariencia deduje que era uno o dos años mayor que yo.

Con algo de cansancio comencé a pedir ayuda en gritos que aparentaban lamentos mezclados con quejidos debido al cansancio. Tras un par de estos por fin aparecieron personas que nos ayudaron. Llevaron al chico en una camilla para ser atendido y a mí me ayudaron a ponerme de pie para caminar hacia donde los otros heridos se encontraban.

Al llegar a donde estaban los demás, se llevaron al peli naranja hacia otro lado, y a mí me sentaron junto a otros para atender mis heridas. Tras casi una hora había terminado de ayudar, a pesar de haber resultado con algunos cortes y cosas por el estilo preferí ayudar. De los sobrevivientes oí el relato de la pelea entre Harry y el sin nombre; como habían perdido a muchos; pero ganado la batalla.

Mientras vendaba el brazo de una compañera me pareció ver al chico del cabello naranja, de pie y caminando sin dificultad alguna, con tan solo un movimiento me puse de pie para verlo mejor. Era el o al menos se parecía.

—**Vuelvo en un momento**— le dije a mi compañera quien asintió. Con rapidez a pesar de mis heridas camine hasta donde estaba de él para poder alcanzarlo, al hacerlo sujete su hombro a pesar de su altura y lo hice girarse.

—**¿Se puede saber que haces en pie después de casi haber muerto? —** le cuestione con enojo ante mi esfuerzo para ayudarlo y como si nada ahora caminaba despreocupado.

—**¿Qué? —** pregunto sin comprender, lo cual me enojo levemente.

—**Que casi mueres, y ahora andas por ahí como si nada—** le repetí con tono molesto.

—**¿Qué?, ¿Casi muero?, espera—** hizo una pausa sorprendido y miro a su alrededor rápidamente **—Mierda, Fred.**

Sin siquiera responder se dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde los heridos más graves se encontraban, enojada lo seguí ante su evasión a mi pregunta.

—**¡Hey espera! —** le grite intentando que se detuviera.

Y antes de que pudiera gritarle nuevamente el se detuvo frente a una camilla y mi mente se detuvo por un momento, en blanco, confundida.

Eran dos, eran gemelos.

—**Mierda—** maldije por lo bajo al notar este pequeño detalle que no conocía.

—**¿Que le paso? —** volteo a verme el otro chico del cabello naranjo, el consiente **—Dijiste que lo ayudaste, ¿qué le paso?**

—**No lo sé—** negué con la cabeza aun confundida por la situación **—Lo encontré así y solo lo ayude.**

El solo regreso la mirada preocupado a su hermano y se acerco para ver la herida de su cabeza que ahora estaba vendada, lo cual había detenido el sangrado. En silencio me quede parada a los pies de la cama observándolo.

—**Gracias—** murmuro el chico quien ni siquiera volteo a verme, pero yo podía verlo a él; estaba preocupado, su mirada lo reflejaba y yo estaba igual, algo en mi me impedía despreocuparme y continuar con lo anterior o el irme a casa y dejar todo este asunto atrás. De pronto un grito o más bien un chillido a mis espaldas me alarmo provocando que me volteara a verla.

—**¡George! —** exclamo una mujer de cabello rojizo. **—¡Fred!**

Y ahora podía concluir que Fred era el chico inconsciente y George el otro.

—**¿Como esta? —** pregunto la mujer preocupada acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban, un hombre estaba tras ella y una chica.** —¿Que le paso?**

—**No lo sé—** negó George **—Pero ella lo salvo.**

Y ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre mí, la mujer sorprendida y casi a punto de romper en llanto, sonriente se acerco a mí y el nerviosismo se apodero por completo de mi.

—**Muchas gracias—** me agradeció sonriente.

—**No fue nada—** murmure algo extrañada **—Los dejo a solas.**

—**Gracias de nuevo—** insistió y yo solo asentí para alejarme. Todo aquello me sorprendió pero no por eso fue malo.

Mire una última vez para memorizar el rostro de Fred y me voltee para irme, era extraño, pero por dentro estaba feliz, había hecho algo bueno.

•

Tras todo lo sucedido regrese a casa, mi madre solo se limito a revisarme que estuviera bien y mi padre a intentar comunicarse con Hogwarts para saber que sucedió y que sucedería. No volví a contactarme con nadie más de la escuela hasta que la escuela fue reconstruida y la ceremonia para los _caídos _se realizo. Camine tras mis padres mientras intentaba arreglarme el abrigo negro y miraba de reojo a todos, muchos estaban presentes, los otros no vendrían y los restantes jamás volverían. Mi madre cargaba un ramo de flores y yo solo un par de rosas que dejaría en memoria a dos compañeras. Y mi padre solo miraba con seriedad todo. Ambos habían estudiado aquí y habían conocido a muchos de los que habían muerto y ahora solo quedaban pocos y recuerdos que con los años esperaban que no se desvanecieran.

Nos pusimos al final de la fila, pero no quedamos de los últimos ya que muchos llegaban. Mire hacia atrás y vi a Harry Potter junto con Hermione Granger, reconocí a Ron Weasley acercándose a ellos desde un rincón de la fila de asientos que estaban formados de manera que después de presentar los respetos nos sentáramos y mi irada se fijo desde donde venia él y lo vi. bueno a ambos pero pude diferenciarlos por las cicatrices. Me desconcentre por un momento hasta que el volteo a ver en mi dirección como si hubiera sabido de antemano que lo miraba y lo cual me hizo desviar mi mirada.

—**"_" avanza—** me murmuro mi padre apoyando su mano en mi espalda para que caminara. Asentí y continúe caminando. Al llegar adelante mire un monolito de piedra que tenía muchos nombres tallados, nombres de personas que no estaban aquí.

No quise buscar a ningún conocido y deje las dos rosas a los pies de este junto a las demás ofrendas. Con lentitud camine con mi padres hasta unos asientos, mis padres a penas tomaron asiento comenzaron a hablar por lo cual me aislaron en tan solo un momento.

—**Iré a dar una vuelta—** dije antes de ponerme de pie y caminar hacia los reconstruidos pasillos de la escuela, con algo de tristeza camine hacia donde antes estaba el ingreso a los cuartos, donde solía juntarme con mis compañeros. Había un pequeño grupo de ellos, pero tenía ganas de hablar con ellos, no volvería a repetir la misma historia, no la contaría nuevamente.

Antes de caminar mire hacia los asientos y en especial hacia donde los gemelos se encontraban, pero faltaba uno. No le di importancia y continúe hasta llegar al Puente Cubierto, camine con tranquilidad hasta llegar casi a la mitad de este para apoyarme en el barandal y mirar al vacio.

Aun me dolían algunas heridas pero mi madre se había encargado de que se suturaran mas rápido, me levante una de las mangas y mire la cicatriz que me había quedado. Era horrible para el lugar en donde se encontraba, tendría que usar poleras de manga larga durante toda mi vida si no se quitaba la marca, tenía el seño fruncido y una cara de enojo, lo sabía, era imposible no pensarlo si esto me recordaría cada día de mi vida lo que había pasado.

—**Se irá—** una voz masculina junto a mi me hizo salir de mi trance y alzar la mirada para fijarla en quien me hablaba, era él, _"el chico del cabello naranjo"_.

—**¿Qué? —** pregunte aun sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

—**Tu cicatriz—** sonrió de una manera tierna, o a mi parecer lo era. **—Se irá en unas semanas y no quedara para siempre marcada tu piel.**

—**¿Que te hace pensar eso? —** le pregunte volteando a verlo por completo, ahora que lo miraba bien y despierto, tenía algo que capturo mi atención.

—**Solo lo sé—** dijo aun sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros **—Mi hermano me dijo que me salvaste, gracias.**

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

—**De nada.**

—**¿Y cómo te llamas? —** me pregunto apoyándose en el barandal igual que yo mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

—**"_"**

—**Yo soy Fred Weasley, Un placer.**

Era _Fred Weasley_, un nombre que no pensaba olvidar.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

¡Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora!

Espero tenerles la continuación pronto ;) y sean pacientes que estoy trabajando en muchos fics y no tengo taaaanto tiempo.

¡Cuídense mucho!

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews para saber qué tal y eso.

_~Asuka Dattebayo_

PD: Paulina... No me vuelvas a llamar otaku o no subiré el siguiente capítulo! :D


End file.
